Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu
|-|PE Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu (鉄哲徹鐵) is a student at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. His similar hardening Quirk and attitude make him akin to a carbon copy of Eijirou Kirishima. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 8-C with Steel | 9-A, 8-C with Steel Name: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, "Real Steel" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Body Control (Can turn his body into steel) | All previous abilities, Resistance to Ice and Fire (It was stated that Todoroki's ice attacks have no effect on him, and trained his body to be fire-resistant) Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Comparable to Kirishima), Building level+ with Steel (Broke through the armor of a Zero-Point Bot. Comparable to Kirishima with Hardening) | Small Building level+ (Physically stronger than before), Building level+ with Steel (Can hurt Todoroki, who could take hits from 5% Deku at the Sports Festival) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat (Kept up with Kirishima during the Sports Festival) reactions and combat speed | Athletic Human with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Fought with Todoroki in the Joint Training Exercise) Lifting Strength: Peak human, Class 5 with Steel (Comparable to Kirishima with Hardening) | Peak human, Class 5 with Steel (Stronger than before. Pushed a huge tower to crush Iida) Striking Strength: Small Building Class+, Building Class+ with Steel | Small Building Class+, Building Class+ with Steel Durability: Building level (Comparable to Kirishima), Building level+ with Steel (Took multiple hits from Kirishima with Hardening) | Building level, Building level+ with Steel, City Block level+ against fire attacks (Withstood Todoroki's most powerful fire attack for a short period of time) Stamina: Very high (Was able to keep fighting even after his steel form was almost melted by Todoroki's fire. Comparable to other heroes in training) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average. It has been stated several times that he is hot-headed. Weaknesses: Using his Quirk for too long will cause Tetsutetsu to suffer from iron fatigue, gradually weakening the steel's hardness. Notable Attacks and Techniques Steel: This Quirk allows Tetsutetsu to turn his body into steel. It can be used as both the strongest defense and the strongest attack. Using his Quirk for too long will cause Tetsutetsu to suffer from iron fatigue, gradually weakening the steel's hardness. Tetsutetsu has said that he will gain longer and stronger use of his Quirk depending on the level of iron in his diet. It is unknown if this refers to foods that had iron in them, or literal metal. *'Tetsutetsu Fist:' Tetsutetsu uses his iron hardened fist to break through his opponent's defenses and crush them. Tetsutetsu's steel enhanced swing is powerful enough to break clean through solid ice. Key: U.A. Beginnings Saga | Rise of Villains Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Teenagers Category:Brawlers Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Metal Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8